For the Thrill of the Fall
by superheroninjadinosaurs
Summary: The adrenaline kicked in and flooded his blood stream, mixing and pooling in his veins. Every fiber of his being told him not to do it. Not to take that chance, because he wouldn't make it this time. But he leapt anyway. ZexionXDemyx one-shot.


Disclaimer: I don't own them ):

Warning: don't try this at home. K? because you'd probably die, and what they do probably impossible, but meh.

* * *

Shoes with their soles worn so thin they threatened to break when they slapped down against puddles and gravel. Long slim legs pumped harder sending murky water splattering away from pavement whenever it didn't soak into tattered jeans. Chains jingled and mixed with the sounds of breathless laughter as it echoed off the chipped brick walls of tall buildings. The busy market like area was packed with people, but that didn't stop the blonde from dashing through it all as if it never existed. A woman grabbed at her child, screaming after the person who just rounded the corner, almost slipping.

"Sorry, ma'am!" blinding white teeth smiled back, as he once again whipped around narrowly avoiding a man about to deliver whatever food his restaurant served to outside these slums. With the not so graceful turn he almost stumbled again into another human being, but instead took a step back. He could hear the feet that chased after him spurring him further and further into the city streets and away from the little side market, but never far enough away from the gritty iron and brick cage. His tan fingers reached up and combed through his dirty blonde Mohawk as he drew in another breath. His face turned up to the sky.

The smog and clouds became one, and rain was threatening to fall again. He could hear his name being called in the distance with a breathless laugh, and he was on his feet again narrowly avoiding the people that passed in a daze. He wasn't running in fear, but he still couldn't stop, his endorphins wouldn't allow it, and neither would the traffic heading his way now. There was no room on the poorly constructed excuses for sidewalks so now the blonde was weaving his way through traffic, his jeans riding low on his hips, but this wouldn't stop him either. A crazy mess of muted yellow taxicab was just a blur as he blindly jumped over the speeding car, sliding over the hood receiving a loud honk and cursing as a reply, like it always had. "S'rry Sir; I'm in a hurry!" he laughed out when the man just stuck his middle finger out coldly. More puddle splashing and he was almost convinced he had lost the person following him, but that wasn't possible because he hadn't even reached the train tracks that run through the middle of the run down place.

So he kept running. His lungs burned and his legs ached, but it was about to rain, he was about to miss the train, and the sun's rays were being consumed by the smog, just letting the muggy heat settle around every being. Sweat stained his brow, but the smile never left his face. He didn't want to lose the person following him.

Then it came into view, the wonderful blur of steel and iron and chipping paint, along with rust and the sickening smell of smoke as it bellowed out, up and away just to add to the hopelessly stuck feeling this place gave the blonde. He wanted out, he wanted it so bad, but right now he just wanted that train. That blur that would take him to where he needed to be. He couldn't stop running and he wouldn't stop moving, no matter how badly his lungs ached; couldn't supply him with enough oxygen. It was a dizzying feeling that kept him going for just one more delirious moment. His next few motions had to be calculated and precise as they needed to be everyday of his life.

The train wasn't stopping. It never stopped in this place and it never would. If he didn't grab onto the train's hardened skeleton at just the time and just the right place, he would be ripped to bits. And this fact he knew. The adrenaline kicked in and flooded his blood stream, mixing and pooling in his veins. Every fiber of his being told him not to do it. Not to take that chance, because he wouldn't make it this time.

But he leapt anyway.

When he opened his eyes the city was warping past and even now oxygen didn't exist because the train was speeding too fast, but he could turn just a bit, not letting the force of the iron beast keep him plastered to the sides. Slate grey hair. And that's all he needed to see.

"You made it Zexy?" He shut his eyes for a moment listening to the wind being scooped up and dumped around his head.

"Always do, Dem!" the voice called back, almost being muted by the wind, but even then they didn't stop smiling.

A short breathless countdown and it was time to jump. Thoughtlessly, instinctively he jumped from the train, rolling and tumbling to the ground. He heard a thump beside him and knew the person following him had done the same. He rose from the concrete; thankful that the worst it had done was scrape up already broken jeans. His legs were in motion again, running on their own carrying him as far as the buildings would let him. Down another market and past a motorcyclist and over a few trashcans; his lanky body taking it all in stride. He swerved down a narrow alley and he could see the end of his path, but he just smiled wider.

Readying himself for yet another jump, one miss and he'd break his leg. He shot at the wall reverberating off it and grabbing hold of the slippery rusting fire-escape ladder, clenching his teeth together hard when the constant clunking as it lowered almost violently with the weight of the blonde. He could hear booths thunking against the asphalt, but he didn't stop. He pulled himself to the top of the building three rungs at a time, throwing himself over the high-rise's top. The city came into view. The good the bad and the broken. Buildings with the roofs missing, some being rebuilt, and then all the tiny little ants scurrying about in the mist of the city streets in the form of people. Cars and trucks and bikes and taxi cabs that weren't dropping people off, just picking them up. He could hear Zexion's lighter body come in contact with the concrete, and his grin widened. His feet took off again and his laughter was painting the damp air, blending into the clouds and almost rain and into the noise that composed the city itself. The building complex was coming to an end, but his feet kept pounding against the roof and then like he'd been doing for a life time.

He jumped.

With the tops a little too wet for his liking he was gripping onto the ledge of the next building, but with the strength he gathered, and a deep airless breath he glanced over his side to see kids out across the city, just like him scaling the buildings. Running, jumping, and craning through the sky. He pulled himself up and was off again. His heart was racing but just a bit longer, and he knew it. A few more buildings and now the numbers started to dwindle, the leaps longer, and the poles he used to make the jumps they almost couldn't make started to break, but he kept going. Zexion was close behind, just like he always was.

He slowed down, with his hands locked behind his head, his chest heaving in and out, because for the first time he allowed himself the full benefit of oxygen. "Look, Zexion… It's beautiful." slow quiet and breathless. Panting, Zexion came up behind the blonde and wrapped his arms around his thin waist.

"yeah." His indigo eyes searched through the sea of even more buildings, growing fewer and fewer in numbers and finally smaller and smaller and then for a little while nothing. But that's not what he was looking at, and Zexion knew this. He was looking at the giant farm house just on the horizon. On clear days, which didn't happen often, and wasn't today, Demyx swore he could see the earth curve. The blonde's hand wrapped around Zexion's as he turned in his grasp.

"I wanna move there someday. No more city life. No rainy days, and no smog." Zexion smiled, and shook his head, planting a soft kiss to the blonde's lips. Demyx quickly returned the kiss, bending slightly at the waist.

His heart thudded painfully against his chest as he clung to the smaller of the two. Zexion smiled into the kiss, deepening it, coaxing Demyx's tongue into dancing with his. The dirty blonde didn't hesitate and soon his hands were wandering under and over a cotton shirt, caressing sensitive flesh and loving the soft sounds Zexion made at the contact. The slate haired male pulled away first, taking in great amounts of air and smiled up at his lover. Demyx leaned down pressing their foreheads together. This gentle moment didn't last long and again they were connected at the mouth, hands wandering and tongues dancing in an airless embrace. They parted again when Demyx tugged lightly at Zexion's shirt ignoring the soft grunt of disapproval, but the clothing came off anyway. "Don't worry Zex." He murmured softly against his hair, placing a soft kiss to the locks, enveloping him in a hug. He could feel him swallow hard as he took a step back. If he did this wrong they would be left in a heap of shattered glass, endlessly clinging to each other.

The glass window under him quickly gave way and swung in, because it never broke.

They fell.

Tumbling safely into the huge bed that waited for them. With the adrenaline pumping through them, and very little thoughts left over, lips connected again and clothing came off. Zexion's shaking hands reached for the belt that hugged to the blonde's hips, quickly undoing the buckle and kissing skin from his navel down. Demyx rested his hands on either side of Zexion's face and pulled him back up to kiss him again, before flipping their positions and watching his long bangs splay across the worn out pillowcase. His face flushed, and his indigo eyes searched for something in Demyx's sea green ones. The blonde placed another soft kiss to his lover's lips then his neck, taking the skin covering his pulse and rolling it between his teeth.

Zexion let out a gasp, arching up into the body above him. Demyx took no time at all to fully remove the rest of his own clothing, taking in every emotion that played hrough Zexion's eyes as he watched him. Once the blonde's clothing was removed his mouth sought out Zexion's in a frenzy it seemed. His lithe fingers roamed over the smaller's sensitive body swallowing every little noise he made when those fingers harshly caressed pert nipples. Zexion's own trembling hands reached between their bodies in a desperate attempt to free his growing arousal, but Demyx separated their lips long enough to whisper harshly against the shell of Zexion's ear, "Let me take care of you Zexy."

His hand slid against the bulge in Zexion's pants palming it aggressively, watching how Zexion's lips parted in a gasp and his whole body trembled, like he never got over the contact. The blonde's hand disappeared into the waistband of the torn up jeans as his mouth was attached to the slate haired male's throat, leaving fresh bruises. Zexion was at a loss of what to do with his own hands and settled for dragging his blunt nails down Demyx's shoulders and back as he moaned shamelessly. Demyx's fingers had wrapped around Zexion's Erection and pumped it with expertise as his teeth nipped at the junction between his neck and collarbone, "D-De-Demyx." his voice vibrated.

Demyx just hummed a response; his hand sped up for a moment before releasing him all together. Zexion's body fell to the mattress again with a disappointed groan. That was until Demyx was all but ripping the fabric from his legs and threw it to some place within the room. He returned and connected their lips, tongues grazing past each other as he ground their erections together. He broke the kiss when Zexion's hips jerked up one particular time. The blonde's sea green eyes were glazed over and couldn't focus properly on Zexion's flushed pink cheeks or swollen slightly bruised lips. His long fingers were coated in his own saliva and soon he started to prepare himself.

Zexion's slate eyelashes fluttered open when he noticed Demyx wasn't grinding any longer and hand disappeared behind him. He tightened his grip around Demyx's neck trying to pull him in for another kiss; but stopped when he saw Demyx's eyes slide close and his head lull back. The blonde let a moan slip past his lips as he pushed another finger inside of himself. His usually care-free grin was replaced with a look that Zexion knew could only mean one thing, when his eyes opened again predatorily, "Zexy, I want you inside of me." hot and sultry and it made Zexion shutter with its bluntness and nodded rather dumbly.

Zexion gulped at the sight; it wasn't uncommon that Demyx did that, but it took his breath away every time, and if it was possible it turned him on even more. Zexion let go of Demyx and the blonde adjusted himself on just his spread knees. Zexion let himself take in the sight of Demyx's face twisted in pleasure. Mulleted hair drooping and sticking to his face and the slight sheen of sweat coating his every muscle flexing because the window was still hanging open. His erection straining and his fingers still trying to work in and out of him. He sat up giving his blonde a harsh kiss before shifting around so he was behind the tall blonde.

As soon as he did Demyx's fingers slipped out and fell to the bed supporting himself on his hands and knees. "I'm ready, Zex." His voice was hoarse and almost shaking. With one hands he grabbed Demy's hip and with the other he guided his erection to Demyx's awaiting entrance. He pushed himself all the way in using his pre-cum as lubricant, both hands now gripping harshly to the blonde's hips so hard he was more than likely going to leave bruises.

"ahh… Fuck." He shuttered at how hot and tight Demyx was, and he never got over that feeling. Demyx let out his own slew of curses insisting that Zexion 'better fucking move.' So he did. He withdrew himself and thrust back in. Both let out a soft moan of satisfaction at the contact. Zexion continued this pace, taking in all the moans that Demyx made that occasionally sounded like his name, and returning the gesture with groans of his own.

His own toes curled as he watched how Demyx's body trembled and his hands fisted the sheets as he rocked his hips back against Zexion. "Ha-Haa-Haaarder… F-faa-faster." He gasped out over his shoulder covered in raised red marks. Zexion obliged and sped up, taking Demyx Harder. A loud moan escaped the blonde's lips in the form of Zexion's name when he slammed in hard against a bundle of nerves. His arms gave out from under him. Zexion thrust into Demyx hitting that spot over and over not being able to believe how incredibly good Demyx felt tightening around him, half of his face smashed against a pillow, his shoulders shuttering against the mattress and one hand still twisting the fabric that clothed the bed. His other had occupied itself with pumping his weeping erection in time with Zexions harsh thrusts. The smaller male couldn't help but feel a little guilty at that, so he pried one of his hands from Demyx's slick hips and wrapped it around the base, below Demyx's hand and started pumping with him.

The blonde let his hand fall back against the mattress and returned to fisting the sheets and letting moan after moan tangle with Zexion's own moans. The tightening feeling in his stomach and well as his groin told him he was close and getting closer with every thrust from the man behind him. "Dem… ha. So Close." Zexion murmured against his flesh and sped up again. Their bodies moving against each other had lost their rhythm and were just coming together and separating franticly in the heat. Zexion could feel the pre-cum oozing from Demyx's erection when his thumb ran over the head using it as lubricant to speed up his movements. If it was at all possible his thrusts were rougher and his nails dug into the blonde's hips.

Demyx all but screamed out Zexion's name with another slew of curses as his body spasmed under the slate haired man. His orgasm hit him hard as he came into Zexion's hand and on the mattress. Zexion's own orgasm quickly followed at the feeling of Demyx tightening around him and body trembling with shameless bliss. He made a last few shallow thrusts into the blonde's shaking body before he spilled his seed inside of him. His own body shook and trembled with pleasure as Demyx's name left his lips breathlessly.

They stayed like that for a moment before Zexion pulled out of Demyx with a wince from the blonde, and collapsed next to him on his back. Maybe he shouldn't have been so aggressive. That thought quickly left him when without much warning Demyx was on him, his sweaty body tangling with his own and pulling him into a sultry kiss. "You're fucking amazing, Zexion." he pulled away smiling deliriously down at him before placing a peck to his cheek.

With a heave of his bare chest, Zexion let out a content sigh, "Yeah…? Dem, you're always amazing… And gorgeous." He added as an afterthought. He let his own smile dance across his lips when Demyx snuggled up next to him, index finger tracing invisible patterns on his chest as he hummed.

"Well, I love you." Demyx whispered dreamily, hugging the smaller closer to him, his sex-mussed hair tickling Zexion's chest.

Zexion whispered back, the first corrosive rain drop hitting his nose spitefully, falling from the dark grey smoggy sky, "I love you too." and even if Demyx felt like they lived in a cage… he couldn't bring himself to feel the same, not when they lived like this; always too caught up in the thrill of falling to worry too much about the jump.

* * *

Yep. This is what happens when I Listen to the same song on repeat for like a week straight.  
mostly vent writing, because I'm in bit of a writing slump (those of you who read my other fan fiction know what I mean) and needed out. So I hope you enjoyed! Leave a review! Okay? :D Bye then!

song I listened to was My beautiful rescue by This Providence... if you cared enough to know ;)


End file.
